


Diary of a Skeld Crewmate

by americaninja



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Written Entirely On A Whim, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americaninja/pseuds/americaninja
Summary: Working the Skeld is supposed to be a privilege. It doesn't feel like that right now.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Diary of a Skeld Crewmate

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed because I didn't want to expose myself to Jack like this.  
> Anyway I only recently started playing this game but like. It's fun. This started as shower thoughts! So here, take whatever this mess ends up being.  
> This isn't a written diary, but a dictated diary. Like Kirk's captain's log, y'know?

**CREW LOG AU-46156. CREWMATE NAME: ████ ██████. LOG DATE: 1-28-21XX TO 2-2-21XX. EXTRACTED FROM THE IN-SUIT VOICE RECORDER.**

**LOG START.**

**DAY ONE:**

I can't believe it! I've finally made it to the Skeld! I just got the news from the Lieutenant yesterday, and I'm honored that he would finally notice my hard work. He did warn me that things on the Skeld are... different. Already, I can see what he meant.

I came here with one other person. I don't know their name. In fact, I don't know _anyone's_ name. The Lieutenant told me that on the Skeld, everything is top-secret. So secret, in fact, that we're not even allowed to know each other's names. I don't know jack from squat about my coworkers--not what they look like, not where they're from, whether or not they have families, nothing. All I know is the color of their spacesuits. So I came up here with Purple, and to everyone else, I'm just Lime.

Speaking of spacesuits, these things are the worst! Good lord, they're so heavy. Back at my old station, we didn't have to wear such bulky suits. I have no idea _why_ we have to wear these. _Secrecy_ , I guess. Ugh. I can't move nearly as fast as I'd like, and I can't see for shit. 

Purple and I got here just before lights out, so I'm technically supposed to be in bed now. Oops!

**DAY TWO:**

My first full day of work, and I'm already exhausted! Geez, I'm starting to wonder why everyone hypes up being assigned to this place so much. 

The atmosphere here is... frigid. No one really talks to each other. It's so different from my last station. I feel like an outcast. Maybe that's just me. Maybe everyone feels that way! This place is also freakin' huge, so I don't see the others very much. It makes me feel even more alone.

I was assigned some tasks that I've never had to do before, but I wasn't really sure _what_ to do. I didn't want to look like an idiot by asking for help, but I didn't want to just stand around doing nothing either. Luckily, Orange found me milling around MedBay and helped me out. I asked them to tell me how to do a couple other things, and they were happy to oblige. They seem nice, I guess. They talk with such a flat affect. Actually, everyone does. What little anyone says comes out in such a monotone. I'm guessing it's the suits, or something. 

My tasks weren't hard, but lugging this heavy-ass suit around is absolute murder on my back. Thank goodness I'm only here for two weeks. They probably do that because of, you guessed it, _secrecy_. Man, who even cares? There's probably nothing secret going on here, I bet they're just saying that. I can always get another two-week assignment in the future, but we'll see if I actually want that once I'm done here.

**DAY THREE:**

Nothing much happened today. I think I'm getting the hang of moving around in this stupid suit.

I did some tasks in the cafeteria with Yellow. There's this big button under a plastic cover that says EMERGENCY MEETING on one of the tables. I said, "Gosh, I wonder what that could be for!" I meant it as a joke. They just stared at me as much as you can stare from behind these helmets and said, "You'll know when it happens." I do not like that sound of _that_. I didn't dare ask what they meant by that. 

On the subject of the cafeteria, the one they have here in the Skeld is pretty big. Bigger than it really ought to be for a place with such a small crew. Honestly, only five people on this entire station feels like way too few. I mean, sure, we're getting it done, but extra hands would really be nice. Not getting my hopes up for more crew to come on, though. 

**DAY FOUR:**

The lights went out earlier. Scared the shit out of me. I couldn't see _anything_. Given that I can barely see out of this suit to begin with, that just made me even more freaked out. I bumbled around Admin until I found the door, but the door was locked! That scared me even more. I was fiddling with the door panel, trying desperately to open it, but nothing worked. I almost started pounding on the door and howling for someone to LET ME OUT, but then suddenly the lights came on and the doors opened.

As soon as everything went back to normal, this awful alarm went off! It took me a moment to realize it was the emergency meeting siren. I rushed to the cafeteria as quick as I could. Cyan had called the meeting. They said that the lights and doors malfunctioning could have been the result of sabotage. They told us all to say where we were and what we were doing when it happened. I said I'd been in Admin trying to swipe my stupid goddamn card in that too-sensitive reader. Red claimed they saw Purple fiddling with something in Electrical, but then Orange claimed they saw Red messing with the locks. I don't know who to believe. No one did, really. The meeting was a bust.

I decided to take my break after the meeting. I needed to soothe my frayed nerves. 

**DAY FIVE:**

Oh my god someone is dead. I just-- I-- I was-- FUCK! OH MY GOD!

Okay. Deep breaths.

I was in the Upper Engine, aligning the output. Once I did that, I went into the Reactor, and I saw-- ahhh, shit. Uh. I saw... I saw Cyan. Or, well... you know. They were lying face-down on the ground. The back of their head was blown open. There were blood and brains everywhere, and I-- no. Calm down.

Their left arm was outstretched. Like they were trying to escape. Or trying to call for help. I was so close. I didn't hear them. The engines are loud as hell, so I guess it makes sense I might not have heard it. I guess the assailant--the _murderer_ \--could have had some kind of silencer too. They're not perfect, of course, but when everyone is so far apart and occupied with noisy tasks... that's all I can think.

Cyan has dark hair. Or, I assume it's dark. Maybe that was just the blood. I finally got a glimpse of someone under their suit, and it was because they were dead.

Right, um... anyway, as soon as I saw them, I ran to the cafeteria and called a meeting. I told everyone what I saw. The truth was clear. One of us four remaining crew had killed Cyan. We had to figure out who.

Of course, the meeting went absolutely nowhere. Everyone pointed fingers at everyone else, but no one could come to a solid conclusion. They even pointed at me for being the one who found the body. Fair enough, I guess. Personally? I have my suspicions about Orange. I can't quite articulate why, and honestly, I feel bad for even considering it, since they were the one who helped me that first day of work. But still, _someone_ had to kill Cyan. It could very well have been them. By the time I found the body, the killer was long gone.

I'm worried I'm next. Probably no more 'next' than anyone else, but still. I gotta get the fuck out of here.

**DAY SIX:**

I'm currently hiding in a box in Storage. The lights went out again, and I heard a scream, and Yellow is dead. 

It's Purple. Purple did it. I saw them by sheer chance. I was entering Electrical to fix some wires when I saw them vanish into a vent, and Red's body lying next to the panel. Their neck had been snapped. As soon as I saw that, I ran and hid. It was all I could think to do. No point in calling a meeting now. 

Oh shit, oh god, I hear something. What the-- AAAH! PURPLE! OH, HEY, MAN! WHAT'S UP! No, nothing's the matter, I was just-- Okay, fuck it. Just kill me and get it over with, you fucking bast--

**LOG END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
